The Final Frontier
The Final Frontier is one of the very few extra dimensional anomalies that can't be explained by current Existence Theory, or even beings like Charmadeus. The Final Frontier is the name for a multi-dimensional portal that appears in multiple Crunkiverses in a long multi-billion year cycle. The portal can appear in any of the Crunkiverses, even those with significant shortages of Crunk. The cycle that the Final Frontier operates on is one that takes 78 billion year to complete. For an unpredictable amount of time, the Final Frontier will appear in a Crunkiverse, and it usually keeps similar coordinates from each Crunkiverse to the next. For example, the Final Frontier normally shows up in the solar system of Earth, and this remains relatively constant throughout the cycle. The second part of the cycle is the predictability of which Crunkiverse the Final Frontier will go to next. The portal transfers to the next level of Crunkiverse below it. At the current time of this article, the Final Frontier is in Crunkiverse 98O, and will soon go to Crunkiverse 99O, and soon after Crunkiverse 00A. It is highly likely that the Final Frontier will appear in Crunkiverse 99O some time in 2025, the current date of Earth in Crunkiverse 99O. After this, the loose estimates of the Professor suggest the Final Frontier will only spend 3 months in 99O before going to 00A, the end of the cycle. The Final Frontier is a portal that almost always leads to Crunkiverse 00A, as this Crunkiverse is the ultimate creation of Crunky. For many Crunkiverses of low Crunk Levels, this is the only way to traverse the multiverse. Interestingly, the Final Frontier poses no threat to those who lack Sacred Arts potential, and those who are ordinary mortals can traverse the multiverse through the Final Frontier without harm. The Final Frontier appears to disregard all known laws of Crunk and Existence Theory for many reasons. First, the portal appears to lack existence all together, perhaps suggesting it transcends above existence. This would explain it's inability to be tracked by Omnigods. This could also explain it's ability to protect mortals that travel through it, as a lack of an existence factor could mean those inside also lose their existence factors, rendering them dimensionally invulnerable. Second of these contradictions is it's resistance to the omnipotence of the Omnigods and Crunky. This should not be possible, as the Omnigods can view anything within the Crunkiverse. This reason is why no one can seem to accurately track the Final Frontier. The Final Frontier The name of this portal comes from the end of the cycle. If all Crunkiverses besides 00A lead to Crunkiverse 00A, where does the Final Frontier lead to at the end of it's cycle, when it is in Crunkiverse 00A? This topic is highly debated, as those who have been known to travel through the portal have never returned, and the Omnigods have reported to lose track of their existence once they enter the portal. This has given the other side of the portal the name of the Final Frontier, as it's theorized there could be a level beyond the Extraverse only reachable through this gate. Calculations from previous cycles, and new evidence from the Crunch suggest that the Final Frontier will appear in 00A after the 1789th Drawing of the Craig. Category:Miscellaneous